


Happy New Year

by headcanonships



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Headcanon, New Year's Eve Party, New Year's Kiss, i genuinely forgot about reade whoops, kurt and jane have a one second cameo, tasha and allie are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headcanonships/pseuds/headcanonships
Summary: Allie drags Tasha to a New Year's eve party where she meets a cute blonde
Relationships: Patterson & Tasha Zapata, Patterson/Tasha Zapata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> so let's all just pretend that i /am/ capable of meeting deadlines and managed to post this on nye
> 
> or even new year's day lmao
> 
> also idk how to name things. might change later uwu

Tasha did not want to be here. In fact, she explicitly told Allie that her plans for the night were to stay in with a nice warm cup of hot cocoa and a decent action movie to keep her company. But did Allie listen? No, of course she didn’t.

So, there they found themselves, trudging through the cold to go to a party filled with people neither of them knew because _“We are not going to bring in the new year with fucking Olympus Has Fallen, Tash. We’re going to a party where we don’t know anyone and we’re going to make some new friends because God knows we need them”_ , Allie had declared.

Well, they did know the host but that wasn’t any consolation at all.

The duo made their way up the building and down to the last apartment on the hallway, which was clearly the loudest one in the building. A last-minute attempt at convincing Allie to go in alone proved futile and Tasha accepted that this was how she’d be spending her night.

Allie opened the door and quickly ushered the other woman inside before closing the door again.

They stood in the doorway and took in the scene in front of them. The apartment – that was clearly overcrowded with both people and booze – was lit up only by purple LED strips that ran all around; a big disco ball was strung up in the middle of the space and Tasha assumed that they’d probably use it to do a ball drop. Off to the right was the living room that was turned into a makeshift dance floor, bordered by floor-to-ceiling windows that opened up into a balcony. There was a group of people huddled outside; some working the grill, some dancing and some…sorting through boxes of _something_.

Tasha’s stomach grumbled in acknowledgement of the food causing her to turn her attention to the other side on the room. The kitchen was just as crowded as the rest of the place with people standing around and talking probably as loud as the _very_ loud music playing in the background. The DJ set-up in the corner of the room appeared to be abandoned – figures. Off to the side of the kitchen was a hallway leading down to what Tasha assumed were the bedrooms and bathroom, her sight being cut off by the game of beer pong being played on a table that was snugly fit there. 

Allie grinned and nudged Tasha. “See, I told you this would be fun.”

Tasha averted her gaze back to her friend but they were both interrupted before she could give a snarky reply.

“Hey guys, may I take your coats?” Some guy greeted from next to Tasha and she nearly laughed in his face. 

Of course Rich has someone collecting coats and greeting guests at the door.

Nevertheless, both women politely greeted back and handed over their coats – the atmosphere of the room already warming them up.

“I thought you said this was just a small get-together.” Tasha accused, leaning over so Allie could hear her.

All she got was a coy smile and shrug in response to which she smiled and rolled her eyes. At least no one was paying them any attention.

The volume of the music suddenly lowered and as soon as Tasha’s eyes settled on the DJ booth, she knew she had spoken too soon.

“Hello my fellow comrades!” came Rich’s voice through the speakers followed by loud cheering from the crowd of people.

Tasha zoned him out, which has in all honesty become second nature to her, and instead took in his appearance. Rich was clad in a red Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and, of course, a matching lei. He had on bigger-than-his-face heart-shaped glasses and all in all, looked the most _Rich_ he’s ever looked.

“And- wait, is that Tasha Zapata?” 

Tasha snapped back at the sound of her name to see Rich dramatically take off his big glasses and squint at her from across the room before breaking into a huge grin. “It is!”

She winced at everyone’s attention being averted to her and sheepishly smiled at Rich.

“Sorry, got a bit side tracked!” Rich drew everyone’s attention back to him and Tasha exhaled in relief. “Anyway, thank you all for coming, and if I don’t get to speak to you before the ball drops – or _balls_ should I say-”

There were a bunch of _woo’s_ and _get it’s_ from the crowd while Tasha just rolled her eyes.

“Know that I appreciate every single one of you. Really. Happy New Year bitches!” He finished and the entire apartment erupted into cheers.

He grinned and at that, shoved the microphone into the hands of the unsuspecting guy next to him before making a running beeline for Allie and Tasha.

He broke into a skid across the floorboards as he neared, stopping right in front of them.

“Am I dreaming?” He said seriously, looking between Tasha and Allie. “Tasha Zucchini at _my_ party? I have to be dreaming.”

“Oh shut up. I was forced to come.” She shot back but cracked a smile.

“Sure, Zigzag. I know you love me really.” He winked at her. “Come, let me introduce you to everyone.”

He didn’t wait for a response and pulled the two of them through the apartment, staying true to his words by introducing them to _literally_ everyone in the room.

As much as Rich was her friend, Tasha and him definitely did not run in the same friend circles. Rich was more outgoing and got along with practically everyone with the exception of people of authority. Take from that what you will. Tasha was more of a small-circle-of-close-friends person who always played it safe in every aspect of life.

So the fact that everyone was so welcoming was a major relief and Tasha decided that was all she could ask for in the moment to get through the night.

The beer pong game that was going on earlier had now turned into a game of flip-tac-toe and nearly everyone was getting in line and teaming off to play.

Tasha had eaten, had been included in some of the most random and alarming conversations of her life and had drunk a generous amount of alcohol by the time 11pm had rolled around.

She was leaned up against the kitchen island, desperately in need of a social break, just observing everything going on around her. Allie had abandoned her for some dancing but was now making her way back towards Tasha.

“Tasha,” Allie grabbed her friend by the shoulders completely out of breath. “You know I love you.”

“Mhm.” Tasha eyed her. “But you want to leave with your two new friends over there?”

Tasha nodded behind Allie, who turned to looked over her shoulder and grinned, the two people raising their hands in a greeting.

Tasha returned the gesture and Allie turned back to her and continued. “Kurt and Jane. We’ve been talking and they seem like really cool people. Also, really hot wow.”

Tasha laughed at her friend. “Go on then.”

“Are you sure? You’re only here because of me and I won’t leave if you don’t want me to.” Allie assured, before another thought crossed her mind. “Or, I mean, I could drop you off back at home first and then go with them?”

“No no, I’ll be fine.” Tasha eased her friend. “It’s nearly midnight anyway so I’ll leave soon too.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yesss,” Tasha laughed. “Get out of here.”

Allie squealed and pulled her friend into a hug. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“Yeah yeah. Just be safe and message when you can.” 

They pulled back and Allie winked at her. “Always.”

She regrouped with the pair and they all headed out the door together. Tasha watched on thoughtfully.

“She’ll be okay.” 

Tasha looked to her left and locked eyes with a blonde woman that was sitting atop the other end of the kitchen island.

“Sorry?”

The woman nodded at the door. “Allie. She’s safe with them.”

“Oh, do you know her?” Tasha inquired, turning slightly towards her.

“No, I just met her earlier, but I do know them.”

Tasha scrunched her nose up. “That doesn’t really hold any weight since I don’t even know you.”

The woman laughed and Tasha couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Yeah, that’s fair enough. The night’s still young though if you want to change that?” The woman said smoothly but that didn’t last very long at all. “I mean, technically speaking that’s not true. The night is nearly over but, like, you know what I mean.” 

The woman cut herself off and took a big sip from the cup in her hand and Tasha laughed heartily at her attempt to flirt. She was so sure she hadn’t seen this woman around before this moment but she was _ridiculously_ cute – Tasha couldn’t deny that one.

Before she could respond, or even think of a response, cheers erupted from whatever game was going on around the corner which was followed by a group of people – led by Rich – running into the kitchen.

Tasha pushed herself off the counter and moved to go stand against the wall of the kitchen.

The group huddled around the island, the noise from them dying down as they waited in anticipation.

“Oh hey Patty Cakes.” Rich greeted the woman who was still sat on the counter.

She rolled her eyes at the name but responded anyway, “Hey. What are you doing?”

“Just cooking up a concoction for our two lovely friends over here who lost a bet.” He explained, gesturing to the two people across from him.

“Good luck with that.” She laughed and patted one of them on the shoulder, hopping off the island in favour of joining Tasha.

They both watched on as Rich threw a bunch of random ingredients into the two cups in front of him, some of them liquid and some of them…not so much.

“I bet that’s gonna taste like absolute shit.” Tasha mused, her eyes not leaving the scene unfolding in front of them.

“I don’t know,” The woman said, clearly amused. “I think he’s about to blow their minds.”

At that, Tasha looked at her. “Really?”

“Really. Wanna actually bet on it?”

Tasha laughed. “I see you trying to make money off of me but I’ll concede this one time.” 

“Nice.” The woman grinned.

“Tasha Zapata, by the way.” Tasha introduced, holding out her hand to the woman.

“Patterson.” She offered back and shook Tasha’s hand.

Tasha thought it was bit odd that the woman only went by one name, but knowing the company that Rich keeps, _Patterson_ was probably an alias or a codename for all she knew so she banished that thought out of her head and instead focused on what was going on in front of them.

“Okay, I’m done.” Rich declared with a big grin and slid the cups across towards the two people who, very understandably, hesitated. “Come on, where’s the trust?”

“Probably went out the door when ketchup went in.” Tasha whispered, leaning slightly into Patterson to make sure she heard.

Patterson chuckled in response.

The people seemingly accepted their fate and clinked cups before taking a big sip.

Everyone waited in anticipation as they both looked at each other with unreadable expressions.

“Well?” Someone in the group pressed.

“Honestly? I have no idea how but that was actually good.”

“I’m so confused.” The other person agreed and everyone erupted in cheers.

“Why thank you.” Rich did a little bow. 

“Although, I’d recommend not finishing that up. It may taste good but your stomachs probably aren’t going to agree.” He added and scrunched up his nose, very obviously speaking from experience.

The group fell into another conversation and Tasha finally looked back to a grinning Patterson.

She laughed at the sight, pulling a twenty dollar note out of her pocket and handing it over. “How’d you know?”

“Thank you.” Patterson accepted the money and shrugged. “I didn’t but he’s Rich; he likes keeping everyone on their toes so you just never know what’s going to happen with him.”

“You have a point.” Tasha agreed.

Tasha’s eyes followed Patterson’s hands as she pulled the top of her shirt slightly to the side and slid the money into her bra. She quickly looked away but Patterson chuckling indicated that she got caught looking.

“Anyway,” The blonde woman said, pushing herself off the wall. “Wanna take a walk with me?”

“A walk?”

“Yeah, just to the roof. I heard there’s a pool up there.”

“A pool?” Tasha questioned skeptically.

“Yes.” Patterson laughed. “No pressure at all to say yes, just a thought.”

Tasha looked around the room and decided she’s probably had enough of the crowd and someplace quieter would probably be good right about now.

“Sure.” Tasha shrugged and Patterson grinned.

“Cool. Give me one sec.” 

Tasha watched as she walked into the kitchen and knelt in front of one of the lower cupboards. She pulled out a backpack and then walked back to Tasha, swinging it over her shoulder.

The pair made their way outside after getting their coats. As Tasha turned to close the door behind them, she caught Rich’s eye from across the room who grinned excitedly and gave her two thumbs up.

She laughed and shook her head at his antics before finally closing the door.

The pair took the stairs up since it was just three more floors, making small talk along the way.

Once they finally got to the top of the stairwell, Tasha reached for the door handle and pushed it down, only to be met with resistance.

“It’s locked.” She turned to Patterson and frowned. “Well, that’s a shame.”

The blonde laughed. “Well, that’s an easy fix.”

Patterson swung her backpack off her shoulder and knelt down before the door. Tasha watched in bewilderment as she dug about in the bag and pulled out a little leather pouch.

“Is that...”

“A lock pick set.” Patterson confirmed, opening up the pouch to reveal several tiny tools.

 _God there really is a whole criminal arsenal in there, isn’t there?_ , Tasha thought to herself, once again thinking of Rich and his extracurricular activities.

Patterson looked up and laughed upon catching the expression on Tasha’s face. “Relax, I’m not a criminal or anything. I just like to know how stuff works.”

Tasha’s eyes widened. “What? I wasn’t thinking that.”

“We met at Rich’s party. You know him. Are you really telling me that the thought didn’t cross your mind?”

“No, of course not.” Tasha assured while her thoughts contradicted her speech.

_Yes, that’s exactly what I thought._

Patterson eyed Tasha for a few seconds, her smile never faltering, before she spoke again. “Come here. Why don’t you try?”

“Me?” Tasha’s eyes widened again as she shrieked out a reply. “I don’t know how.”

“I’ll show you.”

Tasha’s eyes shot from Patterson, to the stairwell and then back as if expecting someone to come catch them doing something wrong.

“Again, no pressure.”

Tasha clearly was not in control of herself because she didn’t hesitate after that and went to kneel next to the woman.

Patterson grinned. “Okay, so this is pretty easy stuff.”

She pulled two of the tiny tools out of the pouch and pushed the rest back into the bag.

“Okay so this here is a tension wrench,” Patterson explained, holding up one tool before she does the same with the other. “And this is a rake. Here, you can get a feel of them.”

Tash accepted the tools and inspected them, turning them around in her hands.

Patterson watched her in silence with a small smile until she looked back up again. “Okay, now what?”

“Okay come around to the lock.”

They shuffled around until Tasha was knelt in front of the lock with Patterson next to her. The latter taking the wrench from her.

“Okay so what you’re gonna do is just put this into the keyhole like this-” She leaned over and demonstrated. “And then just push it down slightly as to create a sort of tension. Hence why it’s called a _tension wrench._ ”

Tasha laughed, taking over from Patterson. “Okay, got it.”

“Nice.” Patterson said, now taking the rake. “This is also pretty straightforward. So, in the lock, there are these pins that need to be lifted up and out of the way to allow the lock to turn. You can use the rake to do that just by moving it up and down. Usually, a key would push them up as well as provide a turning force but these little guys work just fine.”

“Right.” Tasha laughed. “And how often do you do this?”

“Not often.” Patterson said in feigned thoughtfulness before breaking into a slow smile. “I usually get someone else to do it.”

Tasha shook her head, not knowing what to believe.

“So, wanna give a shot?” Patterson asked and Tasha nodded.

She pushed the wrench into the keyhole like Patterson had showed her and pushed down on it slightly. Using her other hand, she inserted the rake and began to move it up and down.

“Is this right?” She asked, turning her head to face the blonde.

But before Patterson could say anything, they both heard a click and Tasha’s eyes snapped back to the lock. 

“Is it…”

“It is,” Patterson grinned at her. “Go ahead and use the wrench to fully turn it.”

Tasha did just that and beamed excitedly when it went all the way. “That’s it then?”

“That’s it,” Patterson laughed. “You’re a quick study.”

“Well, that was kind of fun.” Tasha confessed, still beaming.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

It wasn’t until now that it dawned on Tasha just how _blue_ Patterson’s eyes were. She really was cute as fuck. She managed to admire them for just a few beats and then the realisation came with just how _close_ they were to each other.

Before Tasha could react to that in any way, the woman stood up and extended her hand down to Tasha. “Come on, let’s go see what awaits us on the other side.”

Tasha accepted her hand and Patterson pulled her to her feet. They may have stayed holding hands for a second too long but Tasha couldn’t have known for sure because she was still stuck on Patterson’s eyes.

“Ah, I believe these are yours.” Tasha handed over the tools and Patterson shoved them into her backpack. “Ready?”

Patterson grinned. “Go for it.”

Tasha pushed on the handle for the second time tonight but this time around she was awarded with an open door. She turned back to Patterson with a huge grin on her face and the blonde laughed.

“You’re like a puppy right now.”

“Shut up.” Tasha shook her head and pushed the door fully open. 

Both of them stepped out onto the roof and took in what was in front of them.

“Oh,” Patterson frowned.

Tasha laughed at her reaction. “Yeah not exactly the pool you were expecting, huh?”

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Tasha playfully before speaking up. “Nope, guess the rumours were wrong. But hey, rooftop gardens are pretty cool too. I guess.”

Tasha shook her head. “What, were you really planning on swimming out here in the cold?”

“No, but it would have been a great spot to come chill once the weather warmed up.” 

“Awhh that’s too bad,” Tasha said as she looked around. “It is actually pretty well kept up here. Ooh, there’s even a seating area over there.”

Tasha headed over and Patterson followed while replying. “It’s probably Boston’s doing.”

“Boston?” Tasha asked over her shoulder.

“Yeah. One of the lucky people that got to taste Rich’s insane drink.” Patterson laughed. “He owns the building.”

“Oh,” Tasha said stopping next to the table and chairs set up. “That explains why Rich hasn’t been kicked out yet.”

Patterson laughed, dropping her backpack onto the grass. “Only a few of the apartments are occupied to be fair and all within the friend group.”

“Oh, I see. This is very obviously my first time here if you couldn’t tell.”

“Well, I guess now I don’t have to ask you if you come here often.” Patterson joked and Tasha couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re just full off pickup lines aren’t you?”

“Well, is it working?” Patterson teased.

“Maybe.” Tasha laughed, leaning back against the table.

Patterson was about to pull out another bad line when they heard something whizz up past them and quickly turned. Then fireworks were going off overhead, followed by the yelling of, “Sorry! That’s my bad guys!” from somewhere below.

Patterson laughed when she realised what had happened. “And that would be Rich accidentally setting off the fireworks.”

“He’s got fireworks too?”

Patterson nodded. “Yeah, that was my doing. Managed to get a few boxes off a friend.”

“Oh the boxes,” Tasha realised. “You were out on the balcony earlier. That’s why Rich never introduced us.”

Patterson laughed at the brunette’s train of thought. “That’s a shame. We could have picked so many locks in that time.”

Tasha laughed heartily at that. “You are a fucking criminal, aren’t you?”

“I’m not. Shut up.” Patterson swatted her on the arm playfully.

“Mhm.” Tasha hummed, not entirely convinced. 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence for a bit, just smiling at each other like two gay idiots. A silent question hanging in the air.

Patterson tested the waters by taking a small step forward so she was now in Tasha’s space. The only reaction that got out of the brunette was her smile growing and Patterson took that as a win.

As if right on cue, Rich’s voice came through the speakers downstairs announcing that it was nearly midnight and everyone should grab whoever they want to kiss or lick or whatever the hell it is that people do at midnight.

“Five!”

“So,” Patterson grinned at Tasha.

“Three!”

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” Was probably the boldest thing Tasha has ever said in her life.

“One!”

Patterson cupped Tasha’s face with both her hands and leaned in.

“Happy New Year!”

She pressed her lips softly against Tasha’s who practically melted into her embrace, wrapping her arms around Patterson’s waist.

The kiss lasted all of a few seconds, the pair breaking apart at the sound of fireworks going off overhead. 

They both looked up to the sky, the darkness being replaced by a beautiful array of colours.

“Damn that’s pretty.” Tasha said.

“So pretty.” Patterson repeated and Tasha looked back down to find the blonde looking at her.

“You’re so fucking corny.” Tasha laughed, but reached up anyway to pull Patterson back into her by her collar.

Their lips met again, softly at first, but it didn’t take long for them to deepen the kiss. Tasha’s arms moved further up to rest behind Patterson’s neck, the latter wrapping her arms around Tasha’s waist in a desperate bid to bring them closer.

Tasha moaned into the kiss as Patterson squeezed her hips at a particularly sensitive spot.

“God you’re hot.” Patterson whispered against the brunette’s lips as she pulled apart for air. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Tasha was convinced that Patterson was what brought out this newfound boldness in her. She also decided that she didn’t hate it.

“Do you want to get your twenty dollars back at your place or mine?” 

“Yours. I don’t want you stealing any of my stuff.” Tasha teased causing Patterson to laugh.

“Oh shut up.”

“Make me.” The brunette challenged.

In one swift movement, Patterson reached down and grabbed the back of Tasha’s thighs. The woman let out a squeal as she was picked up and placed onto the table, Patterson settling between her legs.

“Bet.” Patterson grinned before kissing her hard, ultimately putting a halt to Tasha’s speech - and their plans to leave.

But that’s okay, she thought. 

The _day_ was still young after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very rushed and rubbish but i really just wanted them to kiss us into the new - and hopefully better - year. it's been a rough one but i hope this new year brings an abundance of love and light into all your lives
> 
> i hope everyone's doing okay. stay safe x


End file.
